This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Breaks in bone or soft tissue damage due to injury can be repaired by suturing. Various repair techniques and devices have been developed for facilitating suturing that include the use of sutures contacting the bone. Sutures, when used to stabilize tissue or bone portions together, are under tensile force and apply force to the bone or soft tissue portion. Often the suture may rub against the bone and may cause the bone to be cut or fracture or the suture to fray.
There is a need in the relevant art for bone and soft tissue repair techniques and associated devices for facilitating suturing without damage to the bones, soft tissue or the sutures.